Crystal Tokyo
by usagi tsukino aka sailor moon
Summary: After everything that happened between Usagi and Mamoru there future was destined to be great. At least that is what they thought, until the day something happened to the beautiful queen.


Five years ago, on a beautiful day, a tragedy befell the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. The queen was on her way to her younger brother's house to visit with her nephews. She had walked, since the day was so beautiful. Serenity was only 20 at the time.

"Two more blocks to Shingo's house," she said to herself.

After Umino had been killed in a train accident, Naru was depressed. Shingo had been there to comfort her in her times on need. It wasn't long until they had fallen in love. At the age of 16 Shingo asked Naru to marry him. They had beautiful wedding. They had been married a year when Naru got pregnant and had a set of twin boys, Shingo Jr. and Umino. Naru was glad to at least be able to remember him by giving one of their sons his name. Shingo understood and agreed that it would be a good name for him.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," a voice whispered.

She looked around and no one seemed to be there. She shrugged and continued to walk along.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," the voice said again.

She looked around and grew angry.

"Show yourself!" she shouted.

Prince Demando appeared in mid-air before her.

"Hello, Neo-Queen Serenity," he said calmly, "We need to talk."

"Demando," she glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Come now, Serenity, we have much to discuss you and I," he said opening his third eye, "Since you are my queen and all. We need to discuss your pregnancy."

"I'm n..not..." she started struggling, "A baby? I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes darling," he said extending a hand, "Come my dear."

She reached up and took his hand and they vanished.

Several hours later King Endymion was sitting in his study, when the phone rang. Sailor Mercury came in to give him the message. She had an awful look on her face.

"King Endymion, Shingo says Serenity never showed up today," she started, "At first he thought she was just running late, but a few hours passed and she still didn't show up."

Endymion was worried. Serenity had never just gone off and left without telling him or one of the Senshi. This was very strange for her. The video screen showed a familiar face that he didn't really care for. It was Prince Demando.

"Good evening, King Endymion, I believe you are lonely now. Are you not?" he laughed and Serenity came into view.

"Who is this darling?" she said looking at him.

Endymion bit back his anger and balled a fist that could not be seen.

"That is no one dearest," he said smiling, "Why don't you go and work on the baby's room?"

She ran off to the baby's room and began picking things out.

"I will keep her for eternity. You can't break this spell Endymion. How does that make you feel?"

Endymion had already left from the screen and was talking to Sailor Mercury.

"Go and get the others," he whispered, "We are going to his palace and bringing her home."

"Darling I think we are going to have company," he said smiling.

Serenity came out, still oblivious to the fact she wasn't his wife, and sat by him on his throne.

There was a knock on the door and Saphir entered looking for his brother.

"Demando, what have you done?" he said looking at Serenity, "Why did you do it, Demando? Why did you anger them? Why did you kidnap her?"

She blinked and began thinking. Was she forgetting something? Another image popped into her head of the Earth King Endymion. Who was he to her?

Demando noticed this and took Saphir aside.

"She doesn't remember him. I finally overpowered her will and we are going to have a child. I am going to keep her. Don't you dare ruin this for me!"

Saphir looked behind his brother at Serenity who was being embraced by Endymion. He then looked at his brother.

"It's too late," he said bluntly.

Demando turned to see them glaring at him. All eight of the senshi and the King and Queen.

"Demando how dare you intrude on our happy lives! I will not allow it any further! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Ha you think you can defeat me?" he smirked, "Not very likely. Oh and I forgot to tell you, Serenity is unable to fight at the moment." He begins to laugh maniacally.

She looked at him in horror.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see in time," he said vanishing.

The Sailor Senshi surrounded her. They were just glad she was back.

"Usagi-chan, don't do that again!" Rei yelled.

"Gomen, I don't remember anything form the last few hou..." she passed out mid-sentence.

"Usako!" he yelled as he caught her.

"Ma...mo...chan," she started to open her eyes, "How long have I been gone?"

He looked her over and saw a slight bump. He didn't want to tell she had been gone for 3 months. It took them that long to find Demando's palace. He had hidden it in the mountains. He didn't know what to do.

"Not long, my love," he replied to her.

She smiled at him and drifted out of reality again.

The Sailor Senshi looked at him as confused as ever.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Ami asked.

"She can't know," he said putting his hand on her belly, "She can't know that this child isn't mine. Not yet anyway. I can't tell her and make her sad. Usako doesn't need to be upset."

They all looked at her and then they noticed the bump. They all gasped.

"Does this mean that..."

Future Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Gomen, I hope I am not too late. The future has been changed. Neo-Queen Serenity..." she started and looked down at her lying on the ground, "I am too late." She looked at Endymion. "Gomen, Endymion, if I had gotten here sooner maybe this would not have happened."

"What is done is done. What shall I do?" he looked down at the sleeping Serenity.

"Don't fret King Endymion. Small Lady...I mean Usagi will still be born. This first one will be a boy, Akihiko. You and Neo-Queen Serenity will still be happy with your two daughters as well as this boy."

She smiled and bid farewell as she disappeared.

"Two daughters!" Rei yelled, "You are going to have two daughters, with Usagi!"

"Rei-chan, what is wrong with Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san having children?" Ami asked.

Rei turned red and simply said, "Demo," and mumbled something that sounded like "I wanted to marry Mamoru-san."

Luna heard her and gave her a small scolding, "Rei-chan, what about Yūichirō?"

She sighed and hung her head seeing the image of him.

"That's right! So...when are you and Yūichirō-kun going to have little ones?" Makoto asked.

Rei turned bright red again as she pictured her and Yūichirō happy with children. She mumbled again, "When Yūichirō grows up."

"You know, Rei-chan, we all have husbands now," added Minako, "Soon enough we will all have children."

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and flushed. They wanted a little one of their own. They weren't sure about who they should choose to be the father though. Haruka hated Seiya and it seemed he was the only one that Michiru trusted who wasn't already married off.

Endymion picked up Serenity and began to walk out as the sounds of the bickering Senshi faded away. He looked down at her. She really was beautiful. He was upset though that their first child would not be his, but he was happy none the less.

Dr. Ami Mizuno entered the waiting room and saw the rest of the Senshi. She smiled at them.

"They have a beautiful baby boy. White hair and big blue eyes. He is eight pounds and thirteen ounces. He is healthy. They are waiting for you to all go in and see them."

Serenity was lying in the bed holding little Akihiko in her arms. His hair was white as snow like, his grandmother, Queen Serenity's. He had Serenity's eyes.

"Congratulations, Serenity and Endymion!" the Senshi said in unison.

Serenity and Endymion smiled at them. They had forgotten all about Akihiko being someone else's child. No one cared to think of that after it had happened. Even Endymion treated him as his own and called him son.


End file.
